phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Reve
Reve is a character from Phantasy Star Zero. Although he plays a role as a minor antagonist, later in the game he joins you. Description "Reve acts as captain for the newmans who descended down to the earth. He is very elitist and looks down on both humans and casts. Previously, he saved Sarisa from an enemy's attack. His relationship with Sarisa is only as an acquaintance; they don't seem to be friends." Biography Reve was born in the Moon Base. Although not much is known about his past, eventually became the Captain of the Mother Trinity's army. In the game 'Human Story' Reve appears for first time in Rioh Snowfield, in the moment that Sarisa was going to be attacked by a hostile, shooting a beam against it, knocking out the hostile, while Reve show some disappointment to Sarisa for "have a hard time with a weak foe". Reve question Sarisa about her relationship with the humans since he state that the humans destroy the environment long ago, but Sarisa says that she want to investigate more about the humans. Reve doesn't oppose to the idea and leave off the place, not before having a small conflict with Kai. Later he suddenly appears in the Oblivion City Paru, throwing lightning bolts to the party, demanding to Sarisa a explanation of why did she reactivate the ruins with the humans, since, he state that it was the opposite of the mission. Sarisa explains that she was taught that the humans destroyed the environment, but not all the humans are bad and some of their are good people, but a enraged Reve says that there can be errors in the words of the benevolent mother and declare Sarisa a traitor for doubting of the "sacred teachings of the live-giving mother" and for ally with the humans, refusing talk with her. Reve says to the party that he can not let anyone leave the ruins alive and sends his two guardian robots to fight against the party. After his defeat, Reve cannot accept that he lost against humans and he needs to report them to her Mother. He leave the place, saying them to the party he doubt that he shall meet again. In the moon, Reve and his army round up the party, complaining to the party about how annoying and persistent are. But it seems surprised that the loud-mouthed human is not with you. He quickly concludes that he's dead and appraise Sarisa for using her like a decoy in the Celestial Pillar, and tells Sarisa that the humans are tools, and she should not feel bad for use it. After Ogi's intervention, Reve threats the party, saying them that cast aside the weapons or they'll be executed. As the party refuse to give up, Reve give the order to shoot fire, but a smoke bomb stun them, giving the group a chance to escape. Upon the arrival of the team to the Arca Plant, Reve is called by Mother Trinity for handle with them to protect the reactor. He seems surprised about the party for having reached to this place. Reve accuses Sarisa for being too naive and be fooled by the humans, and state that is fault of them that the Earth was on the brink of the ruin, as well as the exile of the Newmans and the deactivating of the CAST. Sarisa tries to explain that all was Mother Trinity's doing and that she's a enemy from mankind that fled to the moon after committing these atrocities. Even Reve still refuse to believe her, Ogi explains to Reve that he's a pawn to her, like all the newmans and they could be cast aside if they are no use anymore. But Mother Trinity orders Reve to use his new powers that she gave him to eradicate them. Reve no doubts in obey and claims that all the who turn against Mother Trinity must be destroyed while he invokes his two guardian robots again and shows to the party his new movement: Humilias. After losing this battle, Reve begs to Mother Trinity fo another chance, but she says that it won't be necessary. She admits that she thought that Reve was a special Newman and for this reason he was made the captain of the army and was granted power. But she exclaim that can't rely in someone that lost no only once, but twice ,and reveal that her plans ends with the Reve's defeat. She explains that ever the reactor was destroyed or off, there's another one, so, it not matters much to her, making questioning Reve if he was send to protect a reactor that she won't use. She states that anyway, he wouldn't be useful anymore, leaving a shocking Reve. After she disappear, Reve shouts to Sarisa that something has to be done and that that doesn't concern her and leave the place. 'Cast Story' 'Newman Story' Gallery 024.jpg|Reve 025.jpg|Reve's concept art Zero opening-75.jpg Zero opening-74.jpg|Reve as he appears in the game's intro. Zero opening-77.jpg|Preparing to strike Zero opening-78.jpg|Kai vs Reve clash. Category:Phantasy Star Zero Characters Category:Newmans